Case sealers are generally utilized to apply a sealing tape to a surface of a case or box to be sealed. Such case sealers can be automatic or semi-automatic, at least partially human operated, in design. Further, case sealers can be adapted to apply a sealing tape to multiple surfaces of a case, for example, to top and bottom surfaces or faces of a box where flaps are folded over and form seams.
Various issues arise in the design of automatic and semi-automatic case sealers, for example, efficiency, reliability, speed, cost, ease of maintenance, durability, versatility, etc. One such issue is that known sealers can apply too great of a force on the front and/or top faces of a case to be sealed. This can result in crushing the case. This is particularly problematic with cases that are underfilled. The converse is also problematic—cases that are overfilled may not be the readily fully closed and sealed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a case sealer having a sensor that can be utilized with automatic and semi-automatic case sealers to provide improvements relating to properly sealing cases, including those that are underfilled and overfilled.